


When Two Aliens Meet

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Aliens having sex.RP Fic.





	When Two Aliens Meet

Kin had smiled as she watched Karli, she knew the girl was shy but she had been the one to take a chance on hiring the girl. Kin couldn't help but smile a little as she watched Karli work. She made her way closer. 

"You okay?"

Karli looked up smiled shyly and nodded. 

"Still shy?"

Karli smiled shyly again and nodded. Kin had smiled, moving to kiss her sweetly. 

"Maybe stop being so shy Sweetness..."

Karli murred softly into the kiss. Kin smiled and kissed her again sweetly. Karli once more murred. 

"You are so cute when you make that noise...."

Karli smiled shyly.

"I... can make...other types of noises too.... if the situation is right."

She said softly.

"That sounds like an invite..."

"Maybe it is...."

"So... my place... tonight?"

"Or...."

Karli said shyly.

"The store cupboard...in fifteen minutes?"

"You want to get yourself caught?"

Karli giggled softly.

"No... but too horny to wait or care."

"Behave... it's only half an hour."

Kin teased. Karli mewed softly, needily and sadly.

"Please..."

Kin smiled softly, kissing her again. 

"Behave... I'll make it really good for you."

She was smirking as she moved away. Half-an-hour later she moved past Karli's desk, signalling for her to follow. Karli instantly followed her. Kin smiled and let her into her rooms. 

"Come."

Karli immediately came inside and began to undress. Kin smiled and pushed the door shut, locking it before settling to watch. Karli was soon naked. 

"Such a sexy girl..."

"Thank you."

Karli said softly as she began to gently play with herself. 

"Come here."

Karli came over to Kin. 

"Kneel."

Karli quickly kneeled. 

"Now... would you like to see me strip?"

"Yes please."

Kin smiled and soon undressed herself. 

"Enjoying the view baby?"

"Oh Yes."

"Good."

Kin smiled, settling back on the bed. 

"Come here."

Karli smiled and came over and joined Kin on the bed. Kin smiled, kissing her sweetly. Karli mewed. 

"Ready for more?"

"Yes please."

Kin smiled, moving to gently cup and tease her breasts. Karli mewed again. 

"Like that baby?"

Kin asked softly. 

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes Please."

Kin smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Karli mewed a bit louder. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Kin smiled, moving to tease her clit. Karli mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

Karli nodded. 

"More?"

"Oh yes please."

Kin soon pushed inwards, setting a pace. Karli mewled. Kin smiled and sped up. Karli soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
